Our Hero Academia: Chapter 1
Who's Ready for the First Day of School? Isan woke up, the grey ceiling of his apartment greeting him as it did every day. He sat up, rubbing his eyes to get the dust out. Looking to his left, he saw his family portrait. He sighed as he got out of bed. While drinking coffee every morning could be considered a bad habit, Isan's was even worse. He took out a cigarette and lit it. "Another day another dollar." *** Isan stopped outside of the Class 2-A homeroom door. He quickly rubbed his eyes, put on a smile, and did his best to think happy thoughts. He opened the door. "Good morning class!" he exclaimed happily. "Good morning Jooryoku-Sensei!" the class replied. Mickey immediately focused on his teacher, knowing that anything he was going to say will be important to learn. He got a pencil in hand hovering over his notebook, ready to write. Isabella yawned quietly as she was still waking up. She didn't sleep much the night before and was nodding off on the bus to school this morning. Leaning back on his chair, Jirou quickly bounced back in place, nearly falling back from his desk after hearing the loud reply. Checking the clock on the wall for the time, he stepped up, looking around the class for anyone absent or running late. Clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention, Jirou stood up from his chair in order to address the rest of the class, "all right people, time to pipe down, we're taking attendance, so pay attention for your name." Tali sat patiently still for the lesson to start, beaming like the sun itself to test the new skills she had trained forth over their recent school break. Living within U.A High's walls and always having a solarium close at hand when she woke up made sure that she was generally always in a spry and eager mood. She raised her hand and expressed a cheerful greeting when her name was called. She looked to her side and saw how her younger brother was on the verge of falling asleep. With an elbow thrust, she knocked down his supporting arm so that his head fell and collided with the desk, startling him awake. Dante mumbled some silent curses at his sister as she giggled at his misery. Agitated and tired was not a good combo for him, but here he was, half dead and generally hating life. While his sister could practically sustain her endless energy on sunlight, he had no such luxury, and as such suffered greatly from his abuse of sleep hours during the summer break which would then have to shift into an ordinary sleep schedule. He raised his arm and grumbled his presence. Griselle stood with pride as her name was called. She was grateful that she had reached her second year as a student at U.A, and she was going to show her teachers and fellow classmates that she was paying attention. Giving back to reaching her current position. Kinzoku busted in just seconds before his name was called. He threw his hand up as he breathed heavily due to running just to get here in time. And just barely at that. The Aussie boy made way for his seat, he looked over to see a few of his classmates giggling at his usual late yet hysterical arrival. Perhaps they were happy to see nothing changed about the lad. Among the students in their own worlds, there was Ava neither excited nor bored. Internally? She was dying to be among classmates that she didn't know so well was making her anxious about socializing though has tried in the days before either by questions or just small talks which end in awkwardness always, She has always looked up at her classmates ever since from the start but even though she wanted to get along with them, she just can't find the right words to say. Eventually, her name was called, surprised by the sudden call her body sprang upwards and she stood in her seat as the whole class looked at her. "I-uh uhm..H-here.." trying to raise her voice in the end though it wasn't so effective. Isan then beckons her to take a seat which she did. Her body dropped to her seat as well as her covering her whole face from embarrassment. Miranda wagged her pencil towards Kinzoku. She mumbled to him about his shortcomings and his inability to arrive on time and went on for some time before she was interrupted by her own name being called. She slightly cringed are the order this register was being called in before replying with a here. Luckily for Kinzoku, this was enough of a distraction to stop her form thinking about his tardniess and rather she thought about her teacher. She instantly ripped a page out of her notebook and worked on a new register, hoping that he would use one that was in order next time to save her ears from this disorder. "Pre-sent" said Zenji, the whole class chuckling at his pronunciation of the word. Joho rolled her eyes, nudging him in the side before saying "here" herself. As Midori's name was called, little effort was given by the green haired girl in the corner of the room to respond. Her face was nestled into her palm with her elbow supporting the weight. Dark eyebags sat under her closed eyes as soft snoring could be heard escaping Midori's lips. Sick of Midori's attitude, Aiko Kowareta rose up from her desk and made her way to Midori, slapping her on the back of the head to wake her up. "She's present sir. I'm here as well." Aiko notified as she returned to her desk. As she sat neatly on her chair, Aiko immediately noticed that Midori had flumped her face onto her desk, mumbling words under her breathe and into the wood of table. "Stupid school... Stupid classes... Stupid Aiko... Making me go to stupid classes... This is stupid." Midori groaned, not excited for the school year ahead of her. Listening to the wildlings that had officially become his new class, Jack didn't say anything as he kept to himself at the front of the classroom. Leaning against the wall on the left side of the chalkboard with his hands folded, the older student wasn't sure if the class had been informed of his transfer or not. Nevertheless, he was hoping that he wasn't about to be forced into doing any introductions but knew he'd have to communicate sooner or later. As the teacher called out his name, Jack sighed and looked up from the floor in front of him before speaking loud enough for Isan to hear him: "Yeah... I'm here." Before returning his gaze down to the floor, he took a quick glance at his side to reassure himself that his bokken was still placed against the wall, which it inevitably was and thus continued to wait for further instructions.